1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiply adjustable faucet device and more particularly, to a four way adjustable faucet device for installing in a shower room so as to provide a shower of water, water including shampoo, and water including liquid soap by pulling a wire handle attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of shower faucet devices having an on/off valve are well known in the art. Such shower faucet devices suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, inconvenience with respect to using shampoo, liquid soap and bar soap since one's hands are in a closed position and it is difficult to adjust the temperature of the shower water while applying the shampoo or soap.